


Kisses and Desperate Laughter

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [112]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>"></a>
</p></blockquote>





	Kisses and Desperate Laughter

9-10-15  
Prompt: Imagine your otp kissing, but it’s like, only 40% actual kissing and 60% giggling.  
Pairing: KenHina  
Rating: G  
  
There were a lot of cute things about Kenma, and Shouyou loved every single one.  
  
He loved how Kenma scrunched up his nose when he had to go out in the rain. He loved how Kenma would bury himself in twenty blankets in the winter and not come out until Shouyou or Kuroo forced him to. He loved how Kenma’s eyes lit up when he got a new game, or when Shouyou surprised him with apple pie. He loved how Kenma would hide behind him in crowds, holding on to his hoodie and sticking close to his back.  
  
But by far the cutest thing was Kenma’s face when he was thinking something sappy and was thoroughly, utterly embarrassed by it.  
  
“Whatchya thinking?” Shouyou hummed. They were cuddled up together on the couch, Kenma half resting on Shouyou’s lap. Kenma blushed and glared at the wall.  
  
“Nothing,” he said petulantly. Shouyou laughed at that and leaned in to nuzzle at Kenma’s neck.  
  
“Kenmaaa,” he whined. “Tell me!”  
  
“No,” Kenma mumbled.  
  
“Kenma,” Shouyou warned, letting his lips brush against Kenma’s skin. Kenma’s entire body went tense.  
  
“Shouyou, don’t,” he whispered, his voice going desperate. Shouyou just smiled, letting Kenma feel it against his neck. He slid one arm up Kenma’s, then in one swift movement pinned him to the couch. He dug his fingers into Kenma’s side and into the ticklish spot at the back of his neck.   
  
Kenma held out longer than normal, keeping up his angry facade for all of ten seconds before he scrunched up his eyes and burst out laughing.  
  
Oh.  
  
Wow.  
  
Okay.  
  
So maybe Kenma’s laugh was cuter than the embarrassed face.  
  
Shouyou brushed the thought aside so he could continue his assault.  
  
“Give up?” he asked, laughter painting his own voice.  
  
“Fine, fine!” Kenma shrieked. He wriggled his hands out from under him and held them up in surrender. “You win!” Shouyou laughed and stopped, pulling away to let Kenma catch his breath.  
  
Kenma kept laughing though.  
  
There were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were bright red and he made Shouyou so, so happy.  
  
“I love you, Kenma,” he shouted. He didn’t give Kenma time to reply, just leaned down to kiss him.   
  
It was in all honesty a pretty crappy kiss. They were both laughing, their teeth clicking together and their breath going into each other’s mouths. There was very little lip-to-lip contact, and absolutely no tongue.  
  
It was one of the best kisses Shouyou had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>)


End file.
